Felicidad Absoluta
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Las noches son la parte más impredecible de su día y normalmente dependen del humor de alguno de los dos… o de ambos.


**Universo:** _Manga/Anime._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **FELICIDAD ABSOLUTA**

[Viñeta]

Kagura despierta casi siempre mucho después que él. A veces simplemente no despierta en toda la mañana y duerme a pierna suelta mientras murmura cosas sobre sukonbu y arroz con huevo. Sougo la deja dormir porque no siente la necesidad de soportar sus exigencias, insultos, gritos y quejas a primera hora de la mañana; además, no es como que ella le vaya a preparar el desayuno. ¡Porque si vuelve a desayunar arroz con huevo otra vez…!

Okita sigue con su rutina y va al Shinsengumi, lavado, planchado y bien uniformado. El trabajo ni los intentos de asesinato hacia Hijikata se van a realizar solos. Kagura sigue dormida en el futón, así que no espera palabras de despedida o que le acomode el cuello de la chaqueta o algo de ese estilo; además ni siquiera despierta ella haría ese tipo de cosas. Así es como funcionan los dos.

Después del mediodía suelen encontrarse; normalmente es en el parque. Alguno de los dos está en sentado en _la_ banca esperando por el otro. Otras veces se encuentran a medio camino o por alguna casualidad se entrecruzan en una investigación a causa del trabajo de ambos. En esas últimas suelen verse casi todo el día e intentar arrancarse los ojos.

También hay días en los que, por las tardes, no se encuentran en absoluto y su existencia sólo es un murmullo en la parte trasera de su consciente. De cualquier manera, Sougo prefiere las ocasiones en los que simplemente hace sparring en el parque con ella (y dañan propiedad pública) o están sentados sobre el césped y charlan o no charlan en absoluto. A veces, incluso, cree que vive por un día de esos. Días simples, corrientes, llenos de una felicidad mundana que se extiende a través de su cuerpo como la sangre por su torrente sanguíneo.

Las noches son la parte más impredecible de su día y normalmente dependen del humor de alguno de los dos… o de ambos. Cuando Kagura está particularmente frustrada, Sougo procura alejarse de ella e ignorarla con todo lo que tiene. Convertirse en su saco de boxeo normalmente no es una de sus prioridades después de las veintidós horas. Al contrario, si él está de mal humor, ella nunca se cortará a la hora de hablarle, pero en todos estos años ha desarrollado algo de tacto y le deja ser sin molestarlo de forma persistente. Las malas noches son aquellas en las que discuten por esto y aquello y desean partirle la cara al otro de un puñetazo o volárselas con pólvora. Empero, las peores noches para Okita, son aquellas en las que no puede ver su cara en absoluto.

Cuando están cansados, las noches consisten en un largo baño relajante o una ducha rápida y luego a dormir. Las buenas noches tienen gran cantidad de variantes: desde desvelarse viendo el especial de una serie o una maratón de películas hasta desafíos para comprobar quién es el más fuerte; beber sake o cerveza barata hasta emborracharse, molestar a Gintoki o a Hijikata, mofarse de la virginidad de Shinpachi o ridiculizar el trasero peludo de Kondo también se incluyen en las buenas noches; hacer el amor, charlar sobre la vida o simplemente dormir son cosas que ambos consideran de su mayor preferencia.

En las buenas noches también es cuando Kagura está más quieta; quizás sea porque está cansada, quizás sea porque tiene sueño o quizás es porque la madurez le viene con el brillo de la luna. En momentos así ella suele mirarle a los ojos tan intensamente que parece encontrar el lugar exacto donde está su alma; entonces abre sus labios y susurra algo que nunca dirá en voz alta ni a plena luz del día:

—Te quiero.

Y esas dos simples palabras son felicidad absoluta para él.

* * *

 **[FINAL]**

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Disque iba a hacer drabbles con el tema** **'felicidad' para algunas de mis ships favoritas, pero ya me dio sueño y sólo escribí dos weas en casi tres horas. Vamos, fracasé en mi meta. Igual me voy a dormir.  
**

 **Sueñen con el Okikagu volviéndose canon.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
